


solid states

by blueaces



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Biology, M/M, Magic, Professors, or scientists lol just some nerd shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaces/pseuds/blueaces
Summary: Science is firm, ground, solid. Kun finds out that Yuta and life, are not.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43
Collections: kuniversism





	solid states

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kun is a professor that firmly believes in science. Things change when Person B, another professor, accidentally brings him to the magical realm
> 
> I took half a genetics class and that is what I base the science part of this on

“And that’s why retrotransposons can kiss my ass.”

Kun heaves a silent sigh. Leave it to Yuta to end all his presentations with his _special_ insight. The presentation to the department was supposed to be over germline mutations but had somehow transformed into a rant about retrotransposons, in very typical Yuta fashion. Situated up in the front of the room, Yuta looks very proud of himself, noncomplying lab coat unbuttoned and hands on his hips.

As he answers questions from the rest of the department, Kun stares shamelessly, taking in the loose ponytail not capturing every hair, the wisps framing his face almost dashing, if it wasn’t out of protocol either. The light in his eyes when he replies to Yangyang’s particular question, one Kun doesn’t entirely hear but is sure is great from the way Yuta sways on the balls of his feet, like a child eagerly waiting at the counter for his mother’s cooking.

Kun never quite understood Yuta, if he’s being frank. A bit of an enigma, one Kun couldn’t put into words he knew, so he responded with exasperation instead. Yuta didn’t take it to heart, smiles all teeth whenever Kun reprimanded him for his latest mishap or scheme. He would then pat Kun’s shoulder in consolation before saying something witty (aka slightly irritating) and taking off to escape to his current project where he knew Kun wouldn’t dare bother him.

Everyone begins to stand and leave, several of them walking up to Yuta to quickly commend him on his work. He nods at each one, his hair bouncing at the movement. Kun wants to go over to Yuta himself just for the sake of retying his ponytail and to salvage his own sanity.

“Are you going to sit there all day, chief?” Kun’s fingers twitch, and he meets Yuta’s eyes. They sparkle with the mischief Kun has come to known only befalls him. Yes, Yuta does pick on the other professors and their assistants, but it wasn’t hidden knowledge that Kun was his favorite target, probably because of how stringent he seemed to be. Yuta wanted to see how much he could push him, and Kun never stopped him, not truly anyways.

After gathering the binder full of notes on presentations made by the staff and his writing utensils, Kun stands and brushes himself off. “Yuta, your presentation was well done. We all learned something new today.” The way to handle Yuta was with efficiency and poise. It was a rarity for Kun to become angry, as he knew it brought on more problems than it did solve. Plus, Yuta’s aim wasn’t to anger, only to tickle Kun’s sides in a display of impishness.

Yuta lays his palms at the end of the long table, leaning towards Kun. “Oh, really? And what exactly did you learn, chief?”

“That maybe we should work on retrotransposons more. You seemed _quite_ passionate about it so I assumed it would be best to look further into them.” Kun knows Yuta spent months working on this particular presentation, how could he not when Yuta holed up in their shared lab space every single day. Kun has heard him complain multiple times about the retrotransposons interfering with the certain mutation he was dealing with.

Yuta visibly deflates, shoulder sinking and lips forming into a pout. Not one to make it obvious when he’s teasing, Kun masks the smile trying to peek out with a small cough.

He tuts, “Now, now, don’t be too disappointed. Think of it as you already have a head start. We can begin today since we are already on this train northbound!"

Yuta's nose scrunches up at his words but does the usual salute anyways, hand to forehead. "Sure thing, chief. I'll go get supplies from the storage room so we can set up the base experiment." He leaves with a skip in his step despite the seeming reluctance about the new project. Kun lets the smile he had been keeping back slide onto his face, shaking his head fondly. Kun may not understand Yuta, but it made him all the more compelling. It meant Kun would keep going until he did understand Yuta, even if it was only fractions at a time.

Kun returns to his office to drop of the binder and transfer the notes on Yuta's presentation to a separate one. Each word and table is copied painstakingly, corrections made where necessary. Kun’s not one to use highlighter in his notes, but he finds himself reaching for the yellow and orange ones he keeps around for whenever Yuta and he share lesson plans. They bleed into the paper a little too much, but he feels like Yuta will appreciate it anyways

With all the information from the presentation and from a few articles he suspects Yuta had left lying around, he heads down to their lab. There’s the smell of freshly made agar, the drying plates visible through the glass of the biosafety cabinet. But no Yuta.

Cautiously, Kun bends down to check the small areas underneath the lab benches— Yuta has hidden there before and promptly scared the shit out of him— but comes up empty. A moment passes where he questions if Yuta left to go find him back at the office, but then there’s the muffled sound of something clattering to the floor coming from the storage room.

Moving closer to the door, he calls out, “Yuta?” only to be met with the scuffling of shoes and more items being dropped. Kun sighs, reaching for the door handle. “Yuta, you know we can’t afford to waste any materials, what’s going on-“

Upon opening the door, Kun sees the look of utter panic on Yuta’s face momentarily before there’s a tug deep in his chest, a sensation of being swept off his feet, and then there’s complete darkness around them. Kun rapidly blinks to gather his bearings and gazes upon the scene, one like the universe is spread out in front of him, the black cut by sparkly starlight and swirling galaxies.

He doesn’t understand what’s transpiring, but he has enough wit about him to treasure its magnificence, better than what he could’ve ever imagined the universe as ( _if that is what this is_ , he thinks). However, he makes the grand mistake of looking to his feet where the darkness continues, nothing of firm ground visibly there.

“Oh my god, how are we standing?!” Yuta doesn’t answer him and grabs his wrist, pulling him down a path he had yet to notice. On either side of them are miniature sized planets leading the way into where Kun assumes is their destination, all different colors and shapes. No matter how curious he may be, it wasn't enough to actually stray from the path Yuta was leading them on. The warm hand around his wrist might've been a plus too, but Kun couldn't focus on the touch as much as he would've liked to.

The planets start to lessen in number, coming to a halt when they reach a space in front of them where the inkiness is distorted. Yuta pauses, hand tightening ever so slightly before guiding him into the distorted area. Kun doesn't know what to expect, but it surely isn't to be blinded by the most radiant white he's ever seen.

Once his eyes adjust to the new brightness, he can see that the white is a snowy landscape stretching on for miles, broken by the grove to his left and the massive structure to his right. It's made out of ice (ice!), skillfully cut and shaped into what Kun can only describe as a castle. In the center, burns an orange-red of a fire, illuminating through the opaque ice.

"What is this place?"

Yuta watches Kun marvel at the scenery, the previous consternation replaced for an expression of childlike wonder. It's not a common look on Kun's face, truthfully, Yuta doesn't think he's ever seen such awe there. He takes his time admiring the raise of Kun's eyebrows and the way his mouth is slightly open, his breath misting in the cold air, before he speaks.

"Welcome to the magical realm. Or at least part of it. This is usually where the portals send me."

Kun turns to Yuta, the question right on the tip of his tongue. Yuta goes on, “I can pass in between worlds.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You could call me a traveler of sorts.”

“Excuse me?”

“Maybe if you let me finish, you wouldn’t be so confused.”

Immediately, Kun shuts his mouth and motions for Yuta to continue. It's usually Kun trying to get Yuta to stop talking so Kun could explain some biological happening, so Yuta can't help but laugh, one that shakes his shoulders and makes the skin around his eyes crinkle. Kun doesn't understand what Yuta is laughing at, but he lets him finish, gazing at the tears becoming frozen glass drops. They are wiped to the ground when Yuta stops laughing, fading into the snow.

Still looking amused, Yuta expands on his previous statements. "What you had stepped into was a portal. They kind of have a tendency to just spring up out of nowhere if they sense magic nearby. I was trying to close it when you so _rudely_ interrupted." Yuta pinches his arm, and Kun yelps, snatching his arm away from the offending fingers. "The portal must have sensed that I felt oh so troubled and sucked me in to protect me. But since you were so close by, you got dragged in as well."

“Once you step through one, it closes, and you can’t go back through, hence why I had to lead you through the in-between. So you either open a new one or wait until one pops up somewhere near you.” Humming, Yuta taps his chin with a finger. "I think that's the gist of everything! Any questions?"

Between the amount of information just thrown at him, and it coming from Yuta of all people, Kun feels overwhelmed and way out of his league. “I’m sorry, this is all just a lot to take in so suddenly.”

This “realm” Yuta was speaking of, portals, magic, only existed in fiction to Kun. He couldn’t have ever possibly imagined that any of that was real, much less someone he thought he was rather close with to be involved in such things. Kun was a man of science through and through; wrapping his head around it was going to take some time. But standing there in the midst of it, observing the fruit that most certainly shouldn’t be growing in freezing temperatures, the tiny creatures with wings hanging around the fruits, and the fact he wasn’t the least bit cold even with snow beginning to settle on his shoulders, had to be proof of _something_.

Kun may be adamant about a lot of things, especially when it concerned already proven statements with a basis in science, but he couldn't deny what was right in front of him. Slightly nervous, he shuffles around, the snow letting out a crisp crunch at each step. "It seems it would be the best course of action if you show me around. I can't quite imagine what else is here. Is that allowed?"

The smile Yuta throws his way is brilliant, much more than the snow surrounding them. "Why, of course! I'm sure Taeyong and Sicheng would love to meet you. We don't get many humans around here."

Kun shoots Yuta a quizzical look. “Are you not… human?”

“I’d say I’m at least some part human. Who knows!" And with that, Yuta begins to steer Kun towards the looming castle, a cool breeze blowing over them along the way. Coming up to a door three times the size of Kun, Yuta knocks gently, which was more out of courtesy than anything else because he strides right in, leaving Kun awkwardly at the threshold.

There's a small gasp accompanied by a loud slap. "Yuta! You don't leave guests outside!" An angular face comes into view, a hand on his shoulder ushering him into the castle. Except it isn't a castle, only an illusion to obscure the small home within. The inside is wooden and simple, a connected kitchen and living room and one hallway leading to a few rooms. A fire blazes in a hearth, an animal similar to a lynx lounging near. They lick their paws, regarding Kun all the while.

The person who has now sat him at the table in the kitchen tsks, "Now, Sicheng, there's no need to stare." He motions the cat creature over, and by the look on their face, if a cat could sigh, then this cat would. The man bustles about in the kitchen, while Sicheng stretches, maintaining eye contact with Kun. It's the next few seconds that astounds him further, watching the cat jump onto the kitchen counter and morph into a person sitting on the edge. The man, who Kun can only assume now is Taeyong, bats at Sicheng with a towel as a reprimand, but Sicheng ignores him.

"So we finally get to meet you."

Finally? "You know me?" Not what he thought his first words would be, but it seems this question prevailed over asking how Sicheng was something along the lines of a cat.

"You have to be Kun. Yuta doesn't talk about many others." There's a lazy quality about the way they speak and hold themselves, legs crossed and swinging slowly. Taeyong comes around the counter balancing a tray on one hand, tapping Sicheng on the knee with his other hand. He sets the tray down on the table, steam rising from the cups on there. Handing one over to Kun, Taeyong murmurs a _it’s just tea,_ his cool fingers grazing Kun’s.

Yuta sips from his own cup, smacking his lips. “What can I say, you’re quite the person to talk about.”

Sicheng deadpans, “He has a crush on you.”

“Ah-ah, that’s not relevant, is it.” Yuta says it as if it didn’t just tip Kun’s world on its side. It’s like Earth tilted comfortably at its 23.5° slipping just a few degrees further and throwing the whole planet into chaos. To do anything but give himself away, Kun shakily brings the cup to his lips, notes of ginger and something unfamiliar but cozy tingling his taste buds. Taeyong sends Kun a sympathetic smile, then interrupts the two before it can go on any longer.

The first time Yuta had ended up in the magical realm was when he was a child, cheeky and completely unaware of what he had done. In their creature form, Sicheng had found him picking the fruits off the trees, the neon blue jelly of the seeds smeared over his mouth. Yuta had sunk his sticky fingers into Sicheng’s fur as they brought him back home, staining the beige fur blue. Taeyong laughed at the miffed expression clearly on Sicheng’s face even in cat form, taking a damp towel to their back.

Over the years, Yuta returned every so often, either by accident or off his own accord. They made trips throughout the realm, from icy lands to deserts, teeming oceans to fire wrought mountains. Kun’s eyes widened with each story, amazed at all Yuta had seen and done. He’s a bit wistful too, such things existed unbeknownst to him, practically right under his nose.

Time passes effortlessly, and it’s not long before Taeyong senses a portal opening outside and hurries them along. “Portals are pesky beings. You never know when you’ll see one next.”

They disturb the newly settled snow as they approach the portal. Sicheng, having shifted back into their lynx body, bounds up ahead after one of the winged creatures from the trees. “I could’ve just created one,” Yuta huffs, elbowing Taeyong in the side.

Scoffing, Taeyong retaliates by flicking Yuta’s forehead. “If I left that up to you, you would never leave.”

Goodbyes are exchanged, and Yuta and Kun are passing back through the in-between to the lab, still and appearing as if they never left. Yuta picks up the fallen items from earlier, placing them in their proper spots on the shelves. He starts, “Time is different between the magic realm and here- oh! The plates!” Yuta rushes over to the cabinet, almost knocking over the package of antibiotic disks he just replaced in his haste. He checks to make sure the plates haven’t dried out completely and places the lids over each when he’s satisfied. Kun wants to mention the lack of gloves but decides against it.

“Do you want me to wrap these babies in Parafilm or are we starting now?”

Returning home was just as strange as encountering a different world. After days being back, Kun still couldn’t go about his day like he normally would. The colors seemed duller here, noises not as sharp or pleasant. There weren't beings or creatures wandering about that Kun knew nothing of but would take great pleasure in learning about. His time spent there was priceless, unlike anything he could experience here. The unknown was a gift, not something to be afraid of. 

Which is why he speaks after much thought. Yuta and his stupid, blinding smile are walking towards him on the other side of the bench, yet he can’t see past it to the petri dishes directly in front of him.

“Take me back.”

Yuta almost drops the canister of new dishes, metal clanging against the lab bench as he catches it. “Huh?”

“Take me back to the other realm, world, whatever that was. I want to go back.” He’s firm in his standing, back straight and head held high. Kun was ready for Yuta to deny him, but he wanted to show his sincerity in the way he presented himself.

Yuta carefully sets the canister on the bench, considering Kun for a moment. Turning back around, Yuta inhales and sticks his hand out, the air instantly growing heavier as the seconds ticked by. The space by Yuta’s hand becomes warped, much like how the other two portals were, except this one has a distorted autoclave in the background.

Once the portal is completely opened, it almost touches the ceiling. Yuta faces him again, noticing he hasn’t moved an inch from his rigid position.

“Are you going to follow me, or do I have to kindly drag you?”

It knocks Kun off of his seat, bringing him around the bench and towards Yuta. The portal bends the light faintly, throwing minute glares onto Yuta’s face. They flash on his face like a beacon, highlighting his cheekbones. On impulse, Kun leans forward, ghosting his lips over the high bone briefly. It’s not like him to do something so rash, but the softness in Yuta’s eyes when he pulls back is worth the bold move.

Yuta extends his hand to Kun, slim fingers inviting. “Your hand, chief.”

Slipping his hand into the warm, waiting palm, together they step through the twisting mass of the portal, leaving behind the harsh lab lights for the darkness of the in-between.

“Maybe we should’ve put the plates back in the incubator.”

“Too late for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lunitataeil)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blueaces)


End file.
